A Romantic Reunion
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: After dying in the Il Nosh fire, Steph was left with a joyful reunion. Not good with the summary, I hope the story is better than it is. Please Review.


**Hollyoaks**

**A Romantic Reunion**

I was watching the Fire Week in Hollyoaks and after Steph died, I noticed the wedding photo of Max and Steph being shown and Max was mentioned a couple of times so I wrote this one off on their reunion. Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Summary**

After Steph's death from the Il Nosh fire, someone was at the other side, waiting for her as she asked him to when she was battling cancer. Here is my view on Max and Steph's reunion.

I do not own Hollyoaks.

Please Review!

**Steph's POV**

Where am I?

It looks so beautiful here, like a paradise island. The river is flowing like the wind, the grass is as green as the leaves, the air as calm as the ocean. Some how, I forgot what I was facing about five minutes ago, oh no! I remember now!

I was dying in a fire, I went in to save Amy, Leah and Lucas and then I just stayed there, preparing to die. I can still hear Gilly's cries to come out of the building while I was saving Amy and after she was safe, I stood there, saying my final words.

"_I'm ready now, let me go, I love you, always."_

I stood there as I can felt the cancer killing me. The pain felt like a knife, stabbing you over the body. I could not move because the cancer was so painful. It was almost as if as soon as Amy was safe, my cancer told me it was time to go and say your goodbyes to Gilly.

I feel terrible. I have not even had a chance to say goodbye to my mum, Tom, Jack, Darren, Lee or Cheryl. Maybe it was for the best, I was dying in a burning building, and I did not want to put those who I loved in danger. After all, the fire did not kill me.

It helped the cancer kill me.

I cannot breathe knowing that what happened has happened. I died. There are people from the other world demanding answers. Why did I run into the building? Why did I stay put after saving Amy? Was I the only one that died?

Oh my, I seriously hope I was! It would be awful if anyone else died.

I looked around my surroundings with a calming tone, so this is heaven. It feels heavenly anyway. The pain is now gone so my cancer must have gone, so I must have died. My lungs are also clear from the smoke as I can breathe again. The scenery is also beautiful, but the next sight was something I was amazed to see as he turned and faced me.

"Steph?" he asked me, as I could not help but cry with joy.

I asked him if he would wait at the other side, before I went for my hysterectomy. I had no idea he was listening after all.

"Max!" I screamed to him as I ran up and jumped in his arms. I can still listen to his laughter and tears, reassuring myself that he was happy to see me too.

"Steph," he whispered in my ear before pulling back and holding my face with his hands, "I don't know what to say. What happened? Don't answer that I saw you run into the Il Nosh but why?"

"I couldn't watch Amy die," I sobbed, "I know I should have put my health at first but I couldn't leave her. Leah and Lucas were in there and Amy was only nineteen and…"

"There now," Max pulled me back into a hug to calm me down, "its okay. You were brave to do something as extreme like that. I take you had enough of the cancer."

"I told Gilly to leave me because I knew my time was up," I smiled taking in what I can see, hoping that this was not a dream, "I felt the cancer getting stronger, and I knew it was going to kill me now."

I took in Max's image with his yellow and white polo shirts and jeans. His cuts were all clean from the accident on our wedding day. I suddenly looked to see that my clothes changed as well. I was wearing a white dress with a yellow cardigan with yellow sandals as well.

"So it wasn't the fire that killed you," Max tried to get his head around it as I could not help but laugh, still feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Does it matter whether the fire killed me or the cancer?" I laughed, "Time can't go back. What happened was in the past."

"Now we have a future together," Max smiled before he kissed me passionately, just the thing I wanted ever since he died.

Tom was right. When your life clock stops ticking, you do not die at all. Instead, you will go to a better place.

For me, it was back to Max Cunningham.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please Review!


End file.
